Ce que je laisse derrière moi
by Ange Noir des Tenebres
Summary: Il sait ce que son frère pense de lui, il sait ce qu'il pense de lui-même ... aussi n'a-t-il d'autres choix que de partir pour mieux revenir.


_Un petit poème que les frères Winchester m'ont inspiré. _

_Je vous le dis tout de suite, il n'y a pas de slash mais c'est limite entre la relation fraternelle/amour._

_Sinon ben, à part ça, rien de plus… ah si !_

_Je tenais à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont reviewé mes fics comme Maku55, ILOVEMARKAXEL et Sylritma. _

_Ainsi que celles et ceux qui ont ajouté mes histoires en favorite dans les leurs, comme ILOVEMARKAXEL (merci beaucoup à toi, je suis ravie que mes histoires te plaisent autant) et Faerie714._

_Voili, voilou … Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

….

Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur frère au monde,

Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour tenter de le devenir,

Même si, de par mon sang, je suis une créature immonde,

Quand ton regard me plonge dans mes souvenirs.

Ces souvenirs douloureux qui me rappellent sans cesse,

Que malgré tout, mes efforts ne servent à personne, et encore moins à moi-même,

Toutes ces attentions ainsi, pour toi, portées, je les délaisse,

Je ne veux pas te forcer à me dire une seule fois, une seule chose, « je t'aime ».

« Je t'aime » comme j'aimerais que tu me le dises avec sincérité,

Pas seulement avec fraternité, ni compromis par la pitié ou la gêne,

Car tu ne fais qu'à chaque instant, me rappeler la douloureuse vérité,

Que personne ne m'aime, mais que je t'inspire seulement de la haine.

Cette haine qui se lit facilement dans ton regard lourd de sens,

Qui me prend rageusement à la gorge comme un étau que je ne peux retirer,

Me faisant me sentir coupable de quelque chose qui brûle comme de l'essence,

Qui permet à ta voiture de me frôler lorsque j'ai le malheur d'apparaitre sous ton nez.

A chaque fois que tu me vois, tu retrousses le nez comme si je puais,

Malgré les efforts que j'ai pu faire pour que tu continues à me garder dans les rangs,

J'ai bien compris que c'était vain, que jamais plus comme avant, tu ne m'aimerais,

Même si pour toi, je faisais quitter de mon corps, la plus infime goutte impure de mon sang.

Ce sang de démon qui coule dans mes veines et fait battre ce qui reste de mon cœur,

Car depuis le temps, je ne sais pas s'il y a encore quelque chose d'utilisable à cet endroit,

Tellement le poids de ton dégout et de ta haine voilée, sur moi, ont tôt fait sur lui des malheurs,

Il en reste peu mais je tiens à le sauver, aussi je te fuis en partant devant moi, tout droit.

Ainsi je te fuis, toi et ma vie, du moins ce qu'il en reste, pour tenter de me reconstruire ailleurs,

Je sais, c'est lâche mais je m'en moque, je suis épuisée de sans cesse t'affronter,

Aussi, je te laisse là, derrière moi, pour que ta voix n'ait plus d'ampleur,

Sur ce qu'il reste de moi, et me permettre ainsi de tenter de me retrouver.

Je me retrouve toujours à marcher droit devant moi sur cette longue route craquelée,

Je n'en vois pas la fin mais ce n'est, en rien, quelque chose qui compte pour plus que ça,

Car je sais que maintenant que je suis loin de toi, de tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer,

Je peux enfin regarder devant moi sans avoir peur de ce qui pourrait m'attendre là-bas.

Là-bas au loin, où les ailes que je vois s'élèvent jusque très haut dans le rouge du soleil couchant,

Je sais que je suis loin de mon passé, loin de tout ce que tu m'as, jusqu'à maintenant, fait enduré,

Que toutes ces vilainies qui me sont arrivées seront désormais très loin de moi à présent,

Et que je peux finalement sourire devant ce si beau spectacle de liberté où je vais.

Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur frère que toi ou le monde n'ayez jamais connus,

Mais je sais que je peux devenir quelqu'un d'encore mieux que cela,

Maintenant que le soleil m'éclaire de ses couleurs pastelles distendues,

Il me suffit de faire désormais, mes propres choix tout en te laissant, avec mon passé, derrière moi.

Un jour je reviendrais sûrement, car de toi malgré tout, je ne peux rester séparer,

J'espère que je serais devenue le frère cadet que tu espérais tant retrouver quand je suis parti,

Afin que nous puissions reprendre notre route ensemble, là où on s'est arrêtés,

Et que, quand tu me parleras, du son de ta voix, je pourrais enfin voir que j'ai grandi.

Grand frère, ne perd pas espoir, garde ce qu'il te reste de foi en moi,

Je vais revenir auprès de toi dès que je sentirais que je serais prêt,

Je ne veux pas me précipiter trop vite dans tes bras,

Car je ne supporterais pas d'être une fois de plus, par toi, repoussé.

Je m'appelle Samuel Winchester, j'ai 24 ans et j'ai du sang de démon qui coule dans mes veines. Je sais que je suis une menace pour le monde mais surtout pour Dean, mon grand frère que j'aime plus que je ne le devrais. Aussi, je m'en vais, il faut que je parvienne à affronter mes démons pour pouvoir revenir.

Ne perd pas espoir grand frère, quand je reviendrais, je te dirais tout mais en attendant, continus malgré tout de croire en moi, j'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas, moi en tout cas, je ne t'oublierais jamais.

C'est avec cette pensée que je prends la route, en espérant revenir le plus vite possible pour pouvoir à nouveau me sentir comme étant ton frère, comme toi tu es le mien. Je t'aime.


End file.
